plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Wild West - Day 20 (Chinese version)
:For the international version of this level, see Wild West - Day 20. Normal mode= Wild West |Plant = Choice Pre-placed plants: One |Zombie = Summoned: |Type = Save Our Seeds |Flag = One |Objective 1 = Survive and protect the endangered plants |FR = Coins, a star |NR = Coins |before = Wild West - Day 19 (Chinese version) |after = Wild West - Day 21 (Chinese version)}} In the Normal Mode of this level, the player has to protect the endangered plants from Level 1 zombies. Difficulty *This level is a duplicate of Wild West - Day 16 but with tougher zombies. Once again, the player must protect a Wall-nut on a minecart that is very close to the zombies, but this time, it is forced to be in the three middle lanes. The Chicken Wrangler Zombie is a very dangerous threat in this level, forcing the player to plant Lightning Reeds to stop its Zombie Chickens. In addition a close set up should be used to protect the Wall-nut. This will be useful combatting the Prospector Zombie, if the player doesn't want to use a backwards attacking plant. Note that the Zombie Bull can wreck down the player's entire inner defense completely, so the player may want to delay it before it charges. Using multi-lane attacks will help trying to set up a proper defense during the course of the level, and help defeating the Buckethead Cowboys more quickly. *'Keep watch of the position of the endangered Wall-nut'. The player can easily lose by ignoring it or as the choice of the Wall-nut's position is not a wide one. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |zombie4 = |zombie5 = |zombie6 = 3 |note6 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie7 = 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie8 = |zombie9 = |note9 = Final wave. Carries 1x Plant Food.}} Strategies *'Required plants:' **Twin Sunflower **Potato Mine **Pea Pod **Wall-nut **Split Pea **Lightning Reed **Cherry Bomb *Do what you need to do first. *Plant one column Pea Pods with three or more heads. Then plant one column of Split Peas. *You may need one column of Lightning Reeds because it is a bit helpful in this level. *Keep moving the Wall-nut to where there are no zombies. If all five lines have zombies, then you need to plant another Wall-nut in front of it. *When a Zombie Bull appears, block its charge by planting the cheap Potato Mine. *Repair Wall-nuts when it reaches its third degrade. Give them Plant Food if needed, especially the endangered one. Gallery NewWW20M.png|Level menu NewWW20G1.png NewWW20G2.png|Final wave NewWW20R.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (China) Sunflower Singer, Split Pea Wild West Day 20 (Ep.80)|By |-| Hard mode= Wild West |Plant = Choice Pre-placed plants: One |Zombie = : Summoned: : |Type = Save Our Seeds |Flag = One |Objective 1 = Survive and protect the endangered plants |FR = Coins, two stars, Golden Chest |NR = Coins |before = Wild West - Day 19 (Chinese version) |after = Wild West - Day 21 (Chinese version)}} In the Hard Mode of this level, the player has to protect the endangered plants from the cowboy zombies at Level 2 or above, along with no lawn mowers. Difficulty *Once again, the player should be aware of Level 2 Prospector Zombies, Zombie Bulls and especially the Chicken Wrangler Zombies. Strong attacking plants, backwards attacking plants and stalling plants, along with the Lightning Reed are recommended to beat these zombies. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |zombie4 = |zombie5 = |zombie6 = 3 |note6 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie7 = 1 2 3 4 5 |zombie8 = |zombie9 = |note9 = Final wave. Carries 1x Plant Food.}} Strategies *'Required plants:' / / (All levelled up) **You can replace Monkeyfruit with an another strong multi-target attacking plant. *Do the things you need to get ready. *Plant Monkeyfruits to attack. Plant at least 5 Lightning Reeds to damage the Zombie Chickens. Plant Magic-shrooms or Homing Thistles to deal with the Prospector Zombies. *Use Wall-nuts for defense if needed. Repair or give them Plant Food if it is seriously damaged in front of the upcoming zombie horde at the final wave. *Don't forget to use Plant Food. Gallery NewWW20HG1.png NewWW20HG2.png|Final wave NewWW20HR.png|First time reward Walkthroughs Plants vs. Zombies 2 (China) Sunflower Singer, Split Pea Wild West Day 20 (Ep.80)|By How would you rate Wild West - Day 20 (Chinese version)'s difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Wild West (Chinese version) levels Category:Levels with one flag Category:Brain Busters Category:Brain Busters (Chinese version) Category:Save Our Seeds Category:Save Our Seeds (Chinese version) Category:Levels with pre-placed plants